


Unexpected Soulmates

by Theatregirl7299



Series: Unxepected [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mysterious illness, Omega Jensen Ackles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: Jared and Jensen are best friends when Jared becomes Jensen'sUnexpected Alphaduring one of Jensen's heats.  Things do not go smoothly for them, though, creatingUnexpected Heartachefor both of them.  Now, Jared has fallen ill with a mysterious illness and Jensen has to face some hard truths here in Unexpected Soulmates.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Unxepected [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/218693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Supernatural Wincest And J2 ABO Fanworks Event





	Unexpected Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



> I have several people to thank - 
> 
> First off - my Alpha Reader, [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76) who always tells me if I'm on the right track. Thank you for our 3 a.m. brainstorming sessions!
> 
> Then, of couse, my midwife and Beta, [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10). She is the queen of the comma and she's been helping me be a better writer, for which I am profoundly grateful. 
> 
> Thank you both so much!

“Hey, Jayman! Get your ass moving. Sheppard’s looking for you.” Chad’s voice startled Jared from the stupor he’d fallen into. Jared hadn’t realized he’d even fallen asleep. He’d taken a breather in the break room and had just tipped his head back for a moment to shut his eyes.

“Coming, coming,” he stuttered, wiping a hand across his sweaty face. “What’s he want?”

“He wants to know if you’ve got the setup for Sturgill Simpson ready to go.” Chad kicked Jared’s ankle, making him yelp. “C’mon on wuss, that wasn’t that hard.” 

“Bite me, bitch.” Jared closed his eyes, wishing he could sneak in just a moment more of rest. He figured it wasn’t worth it and got up off the couch. frHe heard all his joints and muscles pop when he stretched. 

“You’re not my type,” Chad retorted with a grin. “Jesus, Jared, you sound like an old man.”

“I feel like one.” Jared shuffled behind Chad as they headed to Sheppard’s office. “Can’t seem to get caught up on my sleep either.”

“Well, you look like shit.” Chad held the door open to the administration wing. “Sheppard’s gonna give you crap about it.”

“He’ll just have to deal.” Jared really didn’t want to have to talk with Mark Sheppard, the Director of Austin City Limits. As Floor Director, Jared and Sheppard had a love/hate relationship. Sheppard loved to make Jared’s day a living hell and Jared hated him for it. Jared was about to grumble some more when they got to Sheppard’s office. He knocked, not so much out of politeness, but because his head was starting to hurt and he didn’t want to have Mark yelling at him.

“Enter.” Sheppard’s British accent echoed slightly as he called out. Jared opened the door and took a seat as soon as he was inside.

“What’s up, Mark?” Jared asked in his nicest sounding voice. He knew that Sheppard was going to ask him if the Sturgill Simpson set up was done and then try to change it. It was a crazy game they played. Jared didn’t like it, but he knew that Sheppard got a perverse please out of it.

“So, Moose, have we got the Simpson setup taken care of?” Shepard grinned at Jared, firing off the initial salvo. Jared really didn't feel like playing the game today, and he knew Sheppard well enough to know what direction he’d go.

“Yeah, but I made some minor changes. Hope you don’t mind.” Jared smiled pleasently. “Instead of placing the upright bass on Sturgill’s left, I called and asked his manager if we could put it on his right so we could get a better angle with him and the mandolin player. Lighting’s gonna be easier too. Manager signed off on it so I made the change.” Jared sat back, content to watch Sheppard sputter. Score one for Padalecki.

“Oh, well. Right, then. Good.” Sheppard looked at a loss as to what to do, having been thwarted of his fun. “Forward thinking, Padalecki. By the way, you look like shit.”

“Thank you for noticing. I’m actually going to take the afternoon off and go home, see if I can shake whatever this is.” 

“Good idea. We don’t want you to infect the rest of the staff.” Sheppard said, picking up his phone and effectively dismissing Jared. 

_He’s such an asshole sometimes_ , Jared thought. He left Sheppard’s office and headed to his desk to wrap up some last minute issues before going home.

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

Jensen was working on his laptop in the kitchen when Jared got home. “Hey man, you look like hammered shit.”

“I feel like it,” Jared replied. “I came home to sleep it off, hopefully.”

Jensen closed his laptop and came over to Jared. “Let me feel your forehead.” 

Jared chuckled. “Yes, mom.” He ducked when Jensen tried to smack him, before standing still to let Jensen feel his forehead.

“You’re a bit warmer than usual.” Jared closed his eyes as Jensen checked to see if the lymph glands in his neck was swollen. He took a deep breath, inhaling Jensen’s scent. The scent of citrus and chocolate made him feel better so he pulled Jensen in for a hug, sticking his nose into Jensen’s neck and inhaling more deeply. 

“Damn, you smell good.” Jared’s alpha stirred, growling a bit that his omega was so close. “Wish I wasn’t feeling like crap…” He let the comment trail off as he felt Jensen stiffen. _Shit._ Jared quickly withdrew and gave Jensen a weak smile. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jared’s heart hurt as Jensen quickly moved across the room. Ever since they agreed to be mates, Jensen used one excuse after another not to have sex. Which meant that Jared was spending lots of time under a cold shower. “Go rest. I’m gonna make you some tea,” Jensen said.

“Sounds good.” Jared headed to his room to take a nap. He thought about his stalled situation with Jensen and shook his head. They were fine with everything else with their mating other than the sex part. They connected great on a social level, having been roommates for years prior to mating. Jensen was his best friend. 

And it’s not like the sex was bad, Jared thought as he changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt. When they had mated at the Omega Center, the sex had been phenominal, even better then when Jared had fulfilled his duties at the various Omega Centers. And the night before Jensen had thought about getting the shot to break their mating, even though Jensen had not spoken, it was intense and more than Jared had ever experienced with someone else.

But it had been several months since then and nothing had happened. Jensen had retreated again. Not physically, like he had earlier, but mentally and emotionally.

Jared was respecting Jensen’s limits, especially after Jensen had told him about his earlier mating and how it had affected him. At least, he was trying to. But there was only so much an alpha could take before he just exploded.

Sighing, Jared crawled under his covers. The tea would be nice, he thought drowsily, falling asleep before Jensen even came into the room.

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

A coupe of weeks went by, and Jared still couldn’t shake the pesky bug he’d been dealing with. The doctors told him it was a stubborn virus that was making the rounds of Austin, and to expect it to linger for several weeks. He kept dosing himself up with tea and water and Tylenol for the dehydration and aches, but all they did was take a small edge off of his discomfort.

Luckily work was in a lull, performance wise, so Jared could hide at his desk and do paperwork. Chad kept coming around and giving him shit while trying to cheer him up at the same time. He even showed up at Jared’s desk in a full HAzMAT suit. Where he’d gotten it was anyone’s guess.

Home wasn’t really any better. Jensen had gone into full blown Omega mode and was mothering Jared to the point of annoyance. Jared just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

Everything imploded on a Tuesday. Jared had gotten up earlier than normal just to have time to get ready, since he was moving so slowly. He took one look in the bathroom mirror and shuddered. 

His face was gray and drawn. The dark circles under his eyes made him him look like he’d been punched. His eyes, usually bright and sparking, were dull and lifeless. He’d lost weight, which wasn’t a big surprise since he barely ate--he never seemed to be hungry anymore. Thank goodness that he usually wore beanies, because his hair was lank and he seemed to be losing more every time he ran a brush through it.

Basically he looked like death warmed over.

One top of that, he’d recently developed a cough, raspy and rattling. Sighing, he stepped into the shower. It was time to go back to the doctor again. He washed himself as fast as his tired body would allow and deliberately gnored the amount of hair that gathered around the drain. 

Chad was picking him up today. It was all Jared could do to focus at work--driving on I-35 was not an option. He dressed as comfortably as he could without being in pajamas. In addition to all the other issues he was having, any clothing that wasn’t cotton seemed to irritate his skin and maje him break out in a rash. So today’s fashion choice was a well-washed ACL festival t-shirt, soft jeans, cotton socks and his worn Sketchers. It wasn’t perfect, but since it wasn’t a show day, it was acceptable.

Jared’s phone buzzed. _Hey Sasquatch. Outside. Get your ass out here so we can terrorize Sheppard some more._ He smiled at Chad’s text. His friend never ceased to amuse him. Pulling on a hoodie, he left his room. 

Jensen was at the kitchen table working on his laptop. “Don’t forget your lunch this time. Oh, and there’s a thermos of tea, too.” Jensen smiled at him. “I made it with honey, lemon and echinacea. You _are_ going to the doctor after work today, right?”

“Yes, mom.” It warmed Jared that Jensen was concerned. He’d been making Jared’s lunch and dosing him with tea and medicine, trying to help him feel better. “And before you say anything, I’ll eat my lunch, I promise. What did you pack me today?” He opened the fridge and took out his lunch bag.

“Comfort food. My homemade beef vegetable soup that you love, some fruit and sour gummies.” Jensen sounded proud. “Oh and a smoothie for the afternoon.”

“Thanks.” Jared moved over to hug Jensen. He knew better than to give Jensen a kiss, but hugs were allowed. “See you tonight after work.”

His phone buzzed and this time he answered it. “Hold your water, I’m heading out now.”

“Well hurry up, damn it! We can’t annoy Sheppard if he can hold being late over our heads.” Jared could hear some god-awful thumping base line over the phone. He never understood how Chad could have such horrible taste in music when he worked with it for a living. 

“If you looked up, you’d see that I’m out the door.” Jared waved at Chad and hung up his phone. Opening the car door, he winced at the volume of the music. “God, PLEASE turn that down. Off would be better.”

“What? It’s good shit.” Chad lowered the volume to a dull roar. “They are the next big thing.”

“Shit being the operative term, Chad.” Jared retorted as he got into the car. “Just respect my ears, at least until we get to work?”

“You’ll be sorry you passed on them when they hit the big time.” Chad shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. Jared felt Chad glance at him, then look harder. “Jesus, dude, you look worse than yesterday. Please tell me you’re going to the doctor today?”

“After work. Jensen made me an appointment so I’ll need you to drive me there, please.” Jared knew Chad would grumble but would do it.

“No problem. I was gonna meet Sophia for drinks after work, but I can cancel.” Jared looked at him in shock; any date with Sophia was high in Chad’s to-do list. Chad just shrugged. “What? You look like shit and I’m worried, okay? This has gone on too long for it to be normal.” 

“Thanks, man.” He smiled at Chad who grinned back sheepishly. “Hey, do you mind if I turn up the heat on my side? Kind of cold.”

“Sure.” Chad tweaked the thermostat and they drove to work chatting comfortably. 

The morning progressed just about how Jared expected it would. Mark Sheppard stopped by his office, pontificated on something Jared tuned out about two minutes in, then left for a ‘lunch meeting’. Jared turned on his space heater and shut his door after taping a message to the outside that said ‘I’m cold. Deal with it’.

Chad popped his head in right about lunchtime. “Oh my god, it’s like a sauna in here! What the hell, dude.”

Jared was in the middle of reading Kaleo’s rider. Without looking up, he gave Chad the finger and pointed to the door. “Read the note.”

“It’s one thing to be cold. It’s a totally separate thing to be an icicle.” Chad at least did him the courtesy of shutting the door behind him before flopping into one of the chairs by Jared’s desk. “You ready for lunch?”

Jared sighed. He couldn’t concentrate on the rider anyway, so he figured he might as well take a stab at it after lunch. “Sure. I brought mine.”

“Cool, I’ve got leftovers from yesterday. I’ll go heat everything up and bring it back here so you don’t have to leave the coziness of your nest.”

“Thank you and fuck you,” Jared replied, without any real anger. Chad just grinned at him and left to go get their food.

Jared looked at his watch and realized it was about time for another dose of Tylenol. The medicine was helping a little bit, but he was still feeling the chills. He unscrewed the top of his water bottle and checked it--empty. He really didn’t want to leave his office, but Chad had his hands full with getting the food. Standing up, Jared grabbed the corner of his desk as a wave of dizziness passed over him. 

Crap. He steadied himself and when he felt the wave pass, he headed out of his office to fill his bottle from the water cooler. 

Halfway there, another dizzy spell hit him, this one harder than the first. Jared fell against the wall as black spots blurred his vision. The spots whirled around him and the dizziness got worse.

Jared heard Chad cry out, "Jared!" as blackness overtook him.

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

Jensen had just wrapped up the first pass on his article for Danneel when his phone rang. “Ackles,” he answered, half paying attention as he attached the file to his email and sent it off.

“Jensen, it’s Chad.” 

“Hey, Chad.” Jensen furrowed his brow. Chad rarely called him; usually it was only when he was looking for Jared. But Jared was at work. “What’s up?”

“I’m at the hospital with Jared.” Chad sounded scared. Not like his usual snarky self. “He passed out at work and they can’t get him to wake up.” 

“Oh my god.” Jensen’s blood ran cold. “Which hospital?”

“They took him to Dell Seton Medical Center.” The fear in Chad’s voice was obvious even over the phone. “I’m in the ER.” Chad paused and Jensen heard him take a breath. “And Jensen? Hurry.”

“I’m on my way.” Jensen hung up. Grabbing his car keys and a jacket, he dashed out of the house and got into his car. He started it up, thoughts of Jared whirling in his head. He’d told Jared to take it easy and rest. Whatever virus Jared had caught had really taken its toll. But Jared thought he was invincible what with being an alpha and all. Jensen was gonna read him the riot act once he got to the hospital and Jared woke up.

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

The Emergency Room was full when Jensen arrived. He ran up to the registration window, but before he could ask about Jared Chad intercepted him.

“Jensen!” Chad grabbed his arm and let him over to some unoccupied chairs.

“What the fuck happened, Chad?” Jensen demanded. “He was fine this morning. Just fighting whatever crap virus he caught.”

“I don’t know, man,” Chad replied, running a hand through his hair. “He was cold--had his space heater on in the office. I went to heat up our lunches, and the next thing I know he’s passed out in the hallway. I couldn’t get him to wake up, so I called 911.” He took a deep breath. “They couldn’t get him to wake up either so they brought him in. They wouldn’t let me go back since I’m not family.”

“Okay, okay.” Jensen got up and went to the triage window, Chad following behind him. “Excuse me, I’m looking for information on Jared Padalecki. I’m his mate, Jensen Ackles.”

“One moment, let me check.” The triage administrator typed in Jared’s name. “Okay, Mr. Padalecki is currently being transferred to the ICU. Someone will be out shortly to take you upstairs.”

“Can you at least give me some idea of his condition?” Jensen felt sick. Jared was worse than any of them had thought. He felt guilty not being more aware of how Jared was feeling. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any of that information here, but his doctor will let you know what’s going on once he’s settled in ICU.” The administrator smiled at him, obviously trying to ease things, but it wasn’t helping.

“When can I expect to see Jared?” Jensen knew he was being demanding, but he couldn't help it. He was worried. His tone must have been enough because the administrator smiled understandingly and leaned in.

“They just assigned him a bed so you’re looking at around thirty to forty-five minutes to get him upstairs and settled. You can go up to ICU and check in at the nurses desk. It’ll cut some time off since they don’t have to come down here and get you.”

Jensen tapped the counter. “Thank you.” He turned to Chad. “C’mon. Let’s go to the ICU.”

They only got turned around once on their way to Intensive Care. Jensen checked in at the charge station and was told they’d have Jared settled shortly. He and Chad took a seat in the family room assigned to Jared. Jensen sighed and ran his hand over his head, mussing up his hair.

“God, Chad, how did this happen?” He looked at Chad knowing that he didn’t have the answers either. “He was doing what the doctors told him to, right?”

“Yeah. I made sure of that at work and I know you were hounding him at home.” Chad shook his head. “He kept telling me he was feeling better, even though it didn’t look like it. Man, I took him at his word.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jensen leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. “I even made sure he had extra vitamins and immune boosters.” He chuckled darkly. “I went uber-omega on him.”

“We both kind of did,” Chad replied. “I think even Sheppard cut him some slack these last couple of weeks.”

“Jesus, really?” Jensen turned his head to look at Chad, who nodded. “Damn.”

Yeah.” They both sat quietly for a moment. “He’s gonna be okay, right?” The uncertainty in Chad’s voice made Jensen’s gut twist. Jared _had_ to be okay. Jensen didn’t know what he would do if he wasn’t.

“Jensen Ackles?” 

The unfamiliar voice startled Jensen and he turned to look at the newcomer. Tall, dark and handsome; deep brown hair and blue eyes. Just Jensen’s type before Jared. Now he was just a guy. A guy who had information about Jared’s condition. “That’s me.”

“Hi, I’m Dr. Matt Cohen. I’ll be overseeing Mr. Padalecki’s case.”

“Jared.” Jensen said.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Cohen looked confused.

“His name is Jared. He’d tell you that Mr. Padalecki is his father.” Jensen smiled slightly at the old joke.

“Jared then.” Dr. Cohen smiled. “You can call me Dr. Matt.” He glanced at the clipboard he was holding. “So let me give you an update on Jared’s condition. We ran a series of tests trying to figure out what’s going on. His red blood cell count came back low, which means he’s anemic. His white blood cell count is high, which indicates possible infection, so we’ve started him on full spectrum IV antibiotics to cover any possibility until we can narrow down what specifically is going on. How has he been the last few weeks?”

Jensen, with help from Chad, explained how Jared’s condition had gotten worse the last several weeks. “The doctor he went to see told him it was the virus that was going around and that it would last several weeks. We made sure he was taking vitamins, eating and hydrating, and taking over the counter meds to help the symptoms. Obviously they didn’t help and that doctor was wrong.”

“Not necessarily. Jared’s underlying condition could have weakened his immune system, and he caught the virus on top of everything else that was wrong.” Dr. Matt flipped a page. “According to the rest of his tests, his entire system is out of whack, to put it simply. That’s what caused his collapse.”

“So what can we do?” Chad asked. “Do you know what’s causing all this?”

“I’m afraid at this point we don’t.” Dr. Matt looked at Jensen. “We’ll need to run some more tests, but at this point all we can do is try to stabilize Jared until we can determine something.”

“Shit.” Jensen felt sick and dizzy. Suddenly someone was pushing his back, moving his head down between his knees. “Deep breath, Jensen.” It was Chad. “He’s gonna be okay. It’s Jared. Just breathe.”

Jensen took Chad’s advice and slowly breathed in and out. The nausea and dizziness stopped and he was able to raise his head up. “Damn it, Chad.” Jensen’s eyes filled with tears. “I can’t lose him.”

“You’re not going to,” Chad reassured him. “He’s gonna get better and give us shit for being so worried.”

“I hope so.” Jensen didn’t know what else to say.

Dr. Matt cleared his throat. “Jared’s been settled into his room so you can go see him. He’s hooked up to several machines and he has an IV and a heart monitor so don’t be shocked at all the wires. You can see him for 15 minutes every 2 hours. The couches in the family room fold out into beds if you’re planning to stay.”

“Thanks, doc,” Jensen replied. He stood up and shook the doctor’s hand. “We’re gonna go see him now.”

“You’re welcome. And Jensen?” Dr. Matt paused. “They tell us in med school not to make any promises, but I will do everything within my power to give Jared a fighting chance.”

“I appreciate that.” Jensen really did. It was good to know that Jared’s doctor wasn’t going to treat this as a run of the mill patient. 

He and Chad headed into Jared’s room. “Oh fuck,” Chad whispered. Jensen knew exactly what he meant.

Jensen never thought there’d be a bed that would make Jared look small, but he was wrong. Jared lay still under the covers, hooked up to various machines that were beeping and whirring. He was pale, his cheeks sunken. His hair was dull and flat, and he looked so vulnerable it brought Jensen to tears. He wiped at his eyes, feeling Chad slide an arm around his shoulders. Instinctively he leaned in for comfort, even though he realized that Chad was not Jared; he didn’t scent like Jared, he didn’t feel like Jared. Knowing how close Jared and Chad were, however, being close to Chad gave Jensen some comfort.

It was enough to break the wall. Jensen let out a sob and allowed himself to be guided to the couch in the room. Chad kept saying, “It’s okay,” over and over while Jensen cried himself out. A few more lurching sobs and he was able to get himself under control. “Okay, I’m fine.” He wasn’t really, but he was holding it together enough to push the feelings down. He looked at his watch. “I guess we need to leave until the next visiting time.”

“Yeah.” Chad stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. “Um...is it okay if I stay in the family waiting room even though I’m not family?”

“Of course it is,” Jensen replied. “You ARE family, Chad. And I could use the company.”

“Okay. Oh, do you need for me to call anyone for you?”

“Crap. Jared’s parents.” Jensen had totally forgotten about Jared’s parents. “I’d better call them. Can you call Sheppard and take care of the office?”

“Sure, no problem.” The two of them headed to the family waiting room and made their calls. Jared’s parents were understandably upset and said they were going to drive up as soon as they got off the phone. Jared’s mom assured Jensen they would worry about getting a hotel room when they got there.

“Sheppard’s very concerned,” Chad said after he hung up with the Director.

“How could you tell?” Jensen replied wryly. He’d heard about all of Jared’s run-ins with Sheppard and his temper.

“He didn’t curse once,” Chad said, a bit of wonder in his voice. “Plus he said not to worry, that they could handle everything at the office.”

“Scary thought.” Jensen texted Danneel, filling her in on what had happened. “Okay, I’ve finished my groups. You done with yours?”

“Yeah.” Chad replied. “So now what?”

“Now I guess we wait,” Jensen replied. “And pray.”

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

A week passed and Jared didn’t improve at all. Jensen basically lived at the hospital, only going home to shower and pack a bag when Jared’s parents arrived. Dr. Matt reassured them all that Jared’s condition was at least stabilized.

Chad was a godsend as far as Jensen was concerned. He brought food, clean clothes, entertained Jared’s parents, and kept Sheppard at bay by giving him the next three production layouts that Jared had finished early.. Jensen spent his allotted time sitting at Jared’s bedside. He traded off with Jared’s parents. 

He’d heard that talking to coma patients helped, so when he was in with Jared he talked about what was going on. “So Harley has been making Sophia’s life a living hell. We owe her a pair of Loboutins.” Jensen chuckled, thinking how Sophia chased Chad through his apartment throwing chewed up shoes at him. “And Chad has been amazing. I never knew he could be so organized. He’s kept your parents from freaking out. Got your mom her favorite tea and has kept your dad in craft beer.”

Jensen sighed. “I feel useless. I can’t help you get better. I don’t want to leave you, so I’m not really being a good host to your parents. I know that’s stupid to think about considering the situation, but I can’t help it.” He rubbed his neck. “I just want you to wake up.”

Jensen paused and took a deep breath. “I know I haven’t told you this, but I love you.” He smiled softly. “I don’t know when it happened, but you being here kind of put it on the radar. I love you and I don’t want to lose you, so you gotta get better, okay?”

Jensen looked at Jared. He was still; he had been all week. He didn’t look like anything had changed. Jensen just wanted him to wake up so he could tell Jared in person that he loved him.

Chad took that moment to pop his head in. “Making a food run. You want anything in particular?”

“Maybe some soup and a sandwich,” Jensen replied. “Thanks.”

“No problem. How’s he doing?” Chad motioned to Jared.

“Nothing’s changed as far as I can tell.” Jensen shrugged. “Dr. Matt hasn’t been in yet.” He stopped because the doctor came in at that moment. “We were just talking about you. Were your ears burning?”

“Just a bit.” Dr. Matt chuckled. “I tried timing my rounds with visiting hours so we could talk. Are Jared’s parents here?”

“No, they went back to the hotel to get some rest,” Jensen replied. “What’s going on?”

“I got the results of Jared’s tests back and they are inconclusive. We don’t know what’s causing his coma or his condition.” Dr. Matt’s face was serious. “And his latest round of tests also show a decline in his condition. Since we can’t identify what’s wrong, we are at a loss as to how to help him recover.”

Jensen couldn’t breathe. Jared was not getting better. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Jared was supposed to wake up and laugh and they were supposed to have life go back to normal. “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Right now, keeping him comfortable is the best thing,” Dr. Matt replied. “He’s in no pain that we can tell, so that’s a plus.”

“I just wish he could hear me,” Jensen murmured. He wanted Jared to know Jensen was here for him and loved him.

“Wait, you said he can’t hear you?” Dr. Matt asked, a dawning awareness on his face. “When did that stop?”

“What do you mean?” Jensen was puzzled. “I don’t understand.”

“Well most mates have a low level of connection through the mating bond,” Dr. Matt explained. “Not specifically telepathy, but emotions--sense of peace, danger, contentment--stuff like that. Also when they have intercourse, the bond intensifies and grows stronger. So when did you stop feeling the connection?”

“Um...never?” Jensen looked at Dr. Matt. “I mean, I’ve never felt a psychic connection or whatever it is you’re talking about.”

“Not even during sex?” Dr. Matt questioned, taking a small notepad out of his pocket and writing some things down.

“Well...we haven’t…” Jensen trailed off, embarrassed to be talking about the subject.

“What Jensen means to say is that he and Jared haven’t been knocking boots,” Chad piped up helpfully.

“Chad, shut up!” Jensen exclaimed. “And by the way, how did you know that?”

“What, you think the Jay-man and I only talk music?” Chad snorted. “I’m practically his therapist.” Chad came into the room and sat on the couch. “Now Jensen, you know I love you.” He paused as Jensen snorted. “In my own way, dude. Anyway, doc, ‘cause Jensen here is private and probably won’t think of telling you the full story, their sex life is embarrassingly awful. Makes Mother Theresa look like a dime-store hooker.”

“Oh my god.” Jensen buried his face in his hands, wishing he could disappear into the floor. “Chad, stop talking!”

“Jensen?” Dr. Matt spoke softly, cutting into Jensen’s embarrassment. “I need some information from you on this topic, because if I’m right, we may be able to help Jared.”

“Really?” Jensen lifted his head. “How can this help?”

“Well. let me ask my questions first.” Dr. Matt sat down on the couch next to Chad. “First of all, what was your A/O score when you and Jared got tested?”

Jensen had that score imprinted in his memory. Their A/O biological compatibility score was 99%; one of the highest scores registered at the health department. “Ninety-nine percent.”

“Wow,” Chad commented appreciatively. Dr. Matt just gave a ‘hmmm’ and wrote down another note.

“Now according to Chad,” Dr. Matt paused for a smile. “You and Jared have not been having what would be considered a normal sex life.”

“Um...not really.” The thought of telling the doctor that they’d technically only had sex twice was not one Jensen relished, but he’d tell the doctor whatever he had to if it would help Jared. He took a deep breath. “Jared and I mated at the Austin Omega Center during my last heat because there was no one other alphas available due to the flu. I wouldn’t have had sex with him otherwise, because we’re best friends.”

“Okay, and that heat lasted how long?” Dr. Matt pulled out his phone and was looking something up.

“About 3 days.” Jensen had a thought. “Actually, it was a couple of days shorter than my usual heats.” He hadn’t realized that until now.

“And what about after? How often do you have sex?” Dr. Matt waited for the answer.

“Once,” Jensen whispered, mortified.

“Once? You’ve only had sex once since your heat?” Dr. Matt hid his astonishment, but Jensen saw the look cross his face.

“”Yeah.”

“Okay, that actually explains a lot.” Dr. Matt was quiet as he scribbled down notes, referring to his phone and back to his notepad. “I may have an idea what’s going on but I’m not sure until I run further tests.”

“What is it?” Jensen was desperate for any positive news.

“It’s an older test that we don’t use frequently anymore. What with your high A/O score and your shortened heat it’s entirely possible you two are soulmates.”

“Soulmates?” Jensen knew what they were, but he hadn’t heard that term used in a long time. “I didn’t think they were possible anymore.”

“Oh, there are more soulmates around than you think,” Dr. Matt replied with a grin. “Usually, though, most people don’t realize they are soulmates because their mating bond clicks in through sex. Occasionally, like you two,” he gestured to Jared. “The bond doesn’t mature as it should. That’s why you haven’t felt the emotional tie that you should. If the test comes back like I think it will, it will explain Jared’s condition.”

“Which is?” Jensen asked. 

“Jared would be suffering from soul sickness.” Dr. Matt sent off a text. “I’ve just requested the test and put a red flag on the results so we should get them back within an hour after the test. We’ll go from there.” He stood and headed to the door. “I’ll be back to talk to you when I get the results.”

Jensen sighed and rubbed his face. He turned to Chad. “So Jared’s sick because of me.”

“Not necessarily-” Chad began but Jensen cut him off.

“No, he is. If I hadn’t kept telling him no, he wouldn’t be here in a coma!” Jensen stood and paced the room. “All because…”

“Because of what?” Chad questioned gently. “I don’t mean to pry, but why were you and Jay-man not bumping uglies?”

Jensen smiled slightly. He knew Chad was being, well, Chad, to try and lighten the situation so it would be easier for Jensen to talk. “Can I assume you know about my past mating?” Chad nodded. “Okay, ever since then I made it an issue not to get involved with anyone. Then came Jared.” They both smiled at the thought. “He came barreling into my life and turned things topsy-turvey. And that was BEFORE we mated. After, he was--just perfect, actually. And I got scared.”

Jensen sighed and leaned against the wall. “He was everything I didn't know I wanted. And I was afraid that he would decide that I wasn’t good enough and leave. So I guess I tried to push him away.”

“You know that’s not Jared,” Chad said. “He’s the most faithful person I know. Hell, he’s kept me around as a friend even after some of the things I’ve done.” Chad shifted so he could face Jensen. “Jensen, Jared picked you, even before you guys mated. You’re his one and that’s never gonna change.” he smiled at Jensen. “So you don’t have to be afraid. And we are gonna beat this and have him up and annoying us really soon.”

Jensen chuckled. “When did you get so smart?”

“Aw, man,” Chad scoffed. “Just goes along with my good looks.”

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

A little over an hour later, Dr. Matt came into the family waiting room and told Jensen he had the results of the test.

“Whatever you need to tell me you can say in front of Chad. After all, he’s the one who told you about the no sex thing.” Jensen winked at Chad to let him know that he was teasing.

“Okay. The test came back positive. Jared does have soul sickness.” Dr. Matt held out a sheet of paper. “As you can see his overall Alpha hormone is low but not in the danger range yet. However. THIS number,” He pointed to a number next to the Alpha hormone number,” is what we’re concerned about. That’s the A2 hormone that shows the ability of the Alpha hormone to interface with the Omega hormone, for establishing and fostering a soulmate bond. We like that number to be between 3.0 and 5.0.”

Jensen looked at Jared’s. It was 1.9. “Shit. No wonder he was feeling like crap.” He looked up at the doctor. “So how do we fix it?”

“Normally it’s easily fixed with intercourse,” Dr. Matt replied. “However, with Jared in a coma, that’s not possible.”

“Can’t you just inject some of Jensen’s...stuff?” Chad made a jerking motion with his hand. “You know...he can have fun with a magazine like they do for sperm donors.”

“I don’t even want to know how you know that,” replied Jensen.

“Hey,” Chad retorted. “I had to get through school somehow!”

Dr. Matt laughed at them. “Unfortunately no. Jensen’s sperm doesn’t have the hormone we need for this.”

“So what do we do?” Jensen asked. “What with sex off the table.”

“There’s no current treatment, I’m afraid. Unless Jared wakes up, the most we can do is keep him comfortable.” 

“Until he dies.” Chad said.

“Not an option.” Jensen spoke softly. There was no way he was going to let Jared die. “You go find something.”

“Jensen…” Dr. Matt began, only to find himself smashed up against the wall, Jensen’s hands wrapped around the lapels of his lab coat.

“Don’t you dare say there’s nothing we can do. You go find something.” Jensen’s voice was firm. “We are not letting him die, so you go find something that will fix him!”

“Jensen, back down!” Chad gently untangled Jensen’s hand from Dr. Matt’s coat. “He’s doing the best he can.”

Dr. Matt slumped against the wall and coughed a bit. “If you would have let me finish, I would have told you that while there are no current remedies for the patient if they are in a coma, I dug through some older books.” He straightened his coat. “There’s anecdotal evidence that states if the alpha of a soulmate pair is in a coma, the bite of their omega mate should be sufficient to bring them out of the coma and shore up their systems enough to start having sex to restore them to health.” He coughed again. “Something about the omega’s saliva having the same hormones to solidify the bond.”

“So I need to bite Jared?” Jensen asked. “Where?”

“You’re seriously thinking about doing this?” Chad almost shouted. “They don’t know if it works, Jensen!”

“But they don’t know it doesn’t, Chad!” Jensen argued back. “And right now we are batting a big zero on treatment!”

“Chad,” Dr. Matt broke in. “It’s not going to affect Jared negatively if Jensen bites him. Think of it as holistic medicine. We have lots of treatments that don’t fall in the lines of what would be considered traditional medicine. If Jensen is willing to try it, then I’m willing to authorize it.”

“I’m willing,” Jensen stated. “Hell, I’m more than willing.” He stood in front of Chad and looked straight at him. “What would you tell Jared if it was me in that bed?”

Chad sighed. “To do everything he could.” He punched Jensen lightly on the arm. “Not fair, dude.”

Jensen smiled back at him. “When have you known me to play fair.”

“True.” Chad turned to Dr. Matt. “So how do we do this?

Jensen was curious as well. He’d heard of the old tradition of mates biting each other. If he recalled correctly they called them claiming bites. The old movies and books--especially the romance ones his mother secretly read--talked about the alpha biting the omega. It was an outdated concept; he didn’t know anyone recently who had done it.

“Well, according to the journals I read it in, it’s supposed to mimic the alpha bite, so it would be in the juncture of the neck and shoulder,” Dr. Matt said. “And you’ll have to break the skin, Jensen. Your saliva needs to mix with Jared’s blood. And before you ask why we don’t just inject Jared’s vein with Jensen’s saliva, Chad, the act of biting triggers something in the saliva that needs to be present.” 

Jensen laughed at Chad’s face. “You were so ready to ask that question, weren’t you?” 

“You know it.” Chad grinned. “So do the nurses know we’re doing this?”

“Yes, but it’s being noted as an alternative medical treatment without being too specific.” Dr. Matt closed the door and pulled the blinds on the interior windows. “If anyone has any questions they know to refer them to me.”

“And you’re betting your license that this is going to work right?” Jensen raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Matt smiled at him. “I’ll give you credit on the paper I submit when it does.”

“Brave man.” Jensen clapped his hands together. “Okay, so do I climb on the bed or what?”

“Let’s raise the head and then you can get comfortable,” Dr. Matt suggested. 

They fixed the bed and situated Jared. Jensen climbed up and gathered Jared in his arms. He tried not to cry at how light Jared felt; the week with the nasal feeding tube had shrunken him even more. Jensen could feel how prominent his ribs and collarbone were. He swore that once Jared was home Jensen wouldn’t take him for granted, and he would be the best mate Jared could ever want.

“Okay, so I just bite down?” he asked Dr. Matt. “What if I can’t break the skin?”

“You’ll be able to.” Dr. Matt sounded so certain. “From what I understand, as soon as you’re in position it’ll be an instinctive reflex and your bite will be hard enough.”

 _Instinctive_ , Jensen thought. _Okay. ___

__He leaned into Jared, resting his head lightly on Jared’s shoulder. The thought of biting him was slightly weird, but he worked past that. Jensen inhaled lightly; scenting alcohol and the usual hospital smells._ _

__Underneath, though was something. Something that tickled Jensen’s nostrils and curled up in the back of his sinuses. Warm and sugary, with a strong woodsy undernote. All the scents that made him Jared and made Jensen never want to move. Jensen took a deep breath; deeper than he ever had before and felt something change._ _

__His blood sped up, seeming to flow through his body faster than normal. A flash of heat which normally would settle right at his crotch but this time spread to his fingers and toes. Jared’s scent wrapping around them like a blanket._ _

__There was a slight smell of leather--Dr. Matt--and Jensen growled at the thought of another alpha in the room. He didn’t need another alpha; he was just fine with Jared._ _

__Jensen burrowed deeper into Jared’s neck, tightening his arms around Jared’s body. He wanted Jared inside him, but his lower brain knew that his alpha was sick and he needed to help him get well. And he knew how to do that._ _

__Jensen angled his head and placed his mouth on Jared’s lower neck. He sucked first, feeling the warm blood pool to the surface. Jared’s scent became headier and Jensen sucked harder, wanting to see if Jared tasted like he smelled._ _

__Then he bit down._ _

__Jared’s blood spurted into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen dug his teeth deeper and let his saliva drool over the bite. He used his tongue to drive it into the torn flesh, somehow knowing that the more he was able to send through Jared’s body the better it would be._ _

__Dimly he heard a voice say his name. Growling, he burrowed his head into Jared’s neck and thought, _Leave me alone!__ _

__“Jensen, c’mon man, we need to bandage Jared up,” said the voice--Chad?--and a set of hands gently touched him. “You did good man, his vitals are actually stabilizing.”_ _

__Jensen let the hands guide him away and offer him a drink of water and a washcloth. The heat subsided and rational thought started setting back in. “Jared?” he said, after wiping his lips._ _

__“He’s doing better already.” Dr. Matt was checking Jared’s heart rate, then his pulse. “See the color in his face?”_ _

__Jensen looked and, sure enough, he could see two spots of color growing on Jared’s cheeks. “So it worked?”_ _

__“I think so,” Dr. Matt replied , cleaning the bite and putting a bandage over it. “We’ll see what the next few days bring, but I’m really optimistic.” He patted Jensen on the shoulder. “You did good.”_ _

__“So what are we going to tell people?” Chad asked. “Do we say we let Jensen gnaw on Jared for a bit and that cured him?”_ _

__“How about we wait and see what happens before broadcasting how I treated Jared like a rack of ribs,” Jensen replied. “Let’s get Jared awake first before we call this a win.” He yawned, suddenly feeling completely exhausted._ _

__“Looks like you expended quite a lot of energy, too,” Dr. Matt remarked. “I think that for the best outcome for my patient, you should sleep here, just in case.” He winked at Jensen._ _

__Jensen smiled back. “I think that’s a great idea._ _

____

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

It took three days for Jared to regain consciousness. His vitals kept improving and his bloodwork came back normal. But he wouldn’t wake up.

Jensen was trying to be patient, but it was killing him that he couldn’t see Jared’s smile, or hear his voice.

“C’mon, Jared,” he coaxed. “I wanna see those gorgeous kaleidoscope eyes of yours. Especially when you try to beg something from me, like another puppy.” Nothing. Jensen sighed. “How about this, if you open your eyes, you can have another dog.” He nestled into Jared’s side and rested his hand over Jared’s steadily beating heart.

“I want a girl dog.” The voice was hoarse and soft. “And to get this thing out of my nose.”

Jensen shot up and stared at Jared. Jared’s eyes were at half-mast and there was a small smile on his face. “A girl dog to keep Harley company, and maybe teach him how to behave.”

Jensen just sat there grinning at Jared. He didn’t care if he had to get twenty dogs; Jared was awake and smiling.

“Hi,” Jensen said softly and leaned down to kiss Jared’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Hi,“ Jared replied. “I know. I love you, too.”

And right then, Jensen knew for certain that he did.

_FIN_


End file.
